


Ficlet - Unexpected Introduction

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Daemonic Naruto [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Gen, Ship Tease, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's first meeting with his new team doesn't really go as he expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet - Unexpected Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scrapbook-type ficlet. A revised version of it will be part of a much longer fic (if and when I ever get around to writing it). I just wanted to write Kakashi's ~~brain breaking~~ first meeting with his new students. The series name is because I don't have enough imagination.

Kakashi isn't really paying a lot of attention as he heads for the classroom. He's late, and he knows it; with any luck, the genin he's supposed to be judging will have left, and he can just fail them without even meeting them. Ishaka pads behind him, a rangy, half-blind wolf, who is if anything paying less attention to their surroundings than he is.

In other words, they're shamefully easy targets, and it would probably serve them right if the slightly-open classroom door that Kakashi pushes open was booby-trapped.

They might have preferred it, too.

Kakashi is more than half expecting to be greeted either with an empty classroom, or a cry of, "You're late!" Instead, he's greeted with the sight of his three new students enacting the most controversial scene ever included in an Icha Icha book.

...Except that they've _improved_ on it, because that scene only had two people and their daemons involved.

The muttered "Kai!" is reflexive - this _can't_ be real, surely? - but does nothing to dispel the sight before him. One hand goes up to his hitai-ite, before his (presumed dead) survival instinct kicks in. It's a genjutsu, it must be, but if it isn't (or isn't breakable) - does he want this image permanently burned into his mind?

No. No, he does not. His hand falls back to his side, and he finds himself focussing on parts of the scene as if finding a small discrepancy will be enough to dispel this - this unholy sight.

The kunoichi of the group is nearest the door, and therefore nearest him. She's lying on her back, writhing in a way that he really doesn't want to think about, with her right hand petting a daemon who is for some reason in the form of a golden-furred, many-tailed kitsune. Her hand is buried in its tails, wrapped around the base of one of them and gently tugging -

It's very - suggestive.

He looks away, at her other hand, which is _also_ touching a daemon - this one is an animal he doesn't even recognise, something with spines which are currently laid flat so that the girl isn't damaging her hand each time she strokes it. She isn't the only one stroking it; his eyes follow the line of the boy's arm to see -

Minato-sensei's face. Younger, and with the whisker-marks that come from being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, but it's clearly Minato's face - and currently, the boy has an expression that he recognises from when Minato just had some 'private time' with Kushina.

Not looking at that, either.

His glance away leads to him seeing the third daemon of the group (and why are there three daemons here, anyway? Minato's son - Naruto - isn't supposed to have one) who has, for some unknown reason, become another kitsune with pink fur. Naruto's hand is buried in this fur, rubbing circles on its flank. At the other side, the Last Uchiha is gently scratching it.

At least the Last Uchiha isn't pulling faces or moving in a way that makes Kakashi want to _claw his eye out_. No, it's almost impossible to tell that he's affected, unless you're very, very good at reading body language.

Kakashi wishes he was less good at reading body language.

He looks with a sense of inevitability at the boy's other hand, which - surprise, surprise - is finishing their little circle by tugging gently on the golden kitsune-daemon's ear.

Ishaka butts his legs. "Let's get out of here before they see us, and say we couldn't find them," she mutters. And it's so very tempting to do just that, but - Kakashi has a duty to at least pretend to test these children and see if they could be genin. And Ishaka knows he'll never abandon his duty. She's got the scars to prove it.

Instead of turning and running, he slams the door shut, and is relieved to see that they at least don't behave like this when they know someone else is around. They jump apart, and the girl is blushing, and the Uchiha is pretending that he isn't blushing, and Naruto is - sulking. Well. Good enough. Kakashi takes refuge in his usual mask, and chirrups, "Better leave the foreplay at home, kiddies!"

"What's foreplay?" Naruto asks, and Kakashi can _feel_ his mind splintering at the oh-so-innocent question. From the shock and outrage on the other children's faces, they apparently know - but they didn't connect it with what they were doing, which is just -

"Sex."

Naruto jumps to his feet with a cry of disgust. "PERVERT! I'd _never_ have sex with Ekusa! OR Raksu!"

The golden fox joins in with, "And _I'd_ never have sex with Sasuke or Sakura!" and they both glare at him.

Huh. A distant part of Kakashi's mind notes that he must have seriously overestimated just how much of his brain shut down at the first sight of these children, because there are parts of his mind that he didn't even realise were intact before Naruto's exclamation broke them into tiny pieces.

The reaction of the other children is _not helping_. Shock, refusal - those are acceptable. But he could swear that he's seeing reluctant curiousity, and it isn't nearly reluctant enough for his sanity.

The spiny daemon smirks. "He means you with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto," she explains, and the speculative look she shares with the no-longer-a-pink-fox is the final nail in the coffin of Kakashi's tolerance.

He shunshins out of the room.

Ishaka stares at him as he lands on a roof somewhere. He stares back.

He's never run from his duty (not quite), however much he might have wanted to. He's always stood his ground, against the worst that the world could throw at him. He's the person who's notorious for holding out for eight days under Ibiki's interrogation techniques (though, admittedly, he only had Ibiki's personal attention for the last four). Hatake Kakashi does not run.

Naruto just changed that. With four sentences (maybe five, if you stretch a point and include the daemon's additional comment).

Kakashi's eye narrows. He has a reputation to restore. He has a blond genin to punish. ...He's not going to try and face those little demons again today.

Ishaka nods in agreement, eyes clear and calculating (neither of them notice that her blindness is gone). They head back to their apartment, discussing plans for what they will do to their new genin.

Neither of them realise that it's the first time in twelve years that they're responding to the present, instead of the past.


End file.
